


[Podfic] He's My Brother and I'm Here To Support Him

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Can't A Guy Call His Brother Pretty Without It Seeming Strange? [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jordie come to him, and Tyler’s happy to let them. He never has to guess who wants his company because they decide for him. Tyler needs it that way; he doesn’t want to have to choose. (But sometimes he wonders what would happen if he did want to pick, what they would do if he chose them both.) aka, Jordie and Jamie sexually compete over Tyler, but everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] He's My Brother and I'm Here To Support Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He’s my brother and I'm here to support him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287430) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> MORE BIRTHDAY PODFIC! (a day late lol)
> 
> Thanks to Sherlockelly for letting me record all the things!

**Title:**   He's My Brother and I'm Here To Support Him  
**Author:**  Sherlockelly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:** 23:21  
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20He's%20My%20Brother%20and%20I'm%20Here%20To%20Support%20HIm.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20He's%20My%20Brother%20and%20I'm%20Here%20To%20Support%20HIm.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
